Breakout 2
by Androidfish7
Summary: White Winger, father of Blake Winger and Karie Winger, queen of the heaven, have been pronounced dead and buried, White obviously for the longest of time, but there's a much colder, sicker, reality to it than that. There is much more to it than meets the eye, oh you'd better believe it...
1. Prologue

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7  
**

_White Winger, father of Blake Winger and Karie Winger, queen of the heaven, have been pronounced dead and buried, White obviously for the longest of time, but there's a much colder, sicker, reality to it than that. There is much more to it than meets the eye, oh you'd better believe it, they're alive, and both have been taken captive and held at a re-opened Alcatraz prison that White's oldest enemy, Satan, and other oldest enemy, Dark, now run. Working together, they must break out of prison, but there's also more to that than meets the eye as well... _

White woke up from a long, dreary rest. It'd been, now, 375 days since he had last used any magic powers, or had seen Blake and his friends. Now, I bet you're wondering. How is White alive? Wel, when asked, this was the explanation:

"The Bomb never killed me, and it didn't kill that damned psycho scientist either, he was wearing bomb gear, and me, well, it simply didn't kill me, it knocked us both out. Well, that psycho comes to (wakes up) first, and the next thing I know, I'm locked up in a prison where they have magic-draining abilities, preventing me from destroying the place."

So the reality was, White was never truly dead, and when pushing Blake and others to move on, White knew he wouldn't die. Why did White lie to Blake? Simple, there was no way Blake was gonna leave if he wasn't tricked into thinking it'd be a lot more severe than it was.

Now, as for Karie, Karie's story is similar to White's. Karie got lucky, and used the Admiral to break the fall. The Admiral was the first person to hit the rocky ground, and Karie, while taking a lot of damage, was not killed on impact. However, Karie was too wounded to fight back the law enforcement that later defeated Karie, and did the same as what the scientist had done to White.

But, of course they weren't just going to take that. Luckily, Karie and White lived in cells across from each other, and had been hatching a plan to escape ever since Karie had joined the prison. Now all they needed was for the Warden to show up.

About an hour later, the Warden was patrolling the cells. White and Karie knew it was time to act. Karie began to fake cough and make moans of pain and distress, as White put a look of disdain, as the Warden approached and faced White. "You gonna shut her up, or do I need to?" White asked. "Come on White, you know the rules, no talking" the Warden replied, as he approached Karie's cell. "This'd better not be a fake" The Warden said, as he unlocked Karie's cell. Karie then surprise attacked the Warden with a shank, stabbing him in the gut, and killing him. Karie then grabbed the Warden's prison keys. "Good job!" White exclaimed, as Karie unlocked White's cell. White stood and they ran outside. "What do we do now?" Karie asked. "I found a map of the place, I know where they keep their weapons, and incase that doesn't work, I smuggled this (holds up 2 Webster .38 revolvers) and I know he's got some ammunition for them." White replied. Karie was about to reply until they heard grunting from the Warden. "Did you hear that?" Karie asked. "Yeah, but what the hell? I thought you killed him" White said. As he said this, the Warden slowly stood up, and faced Karie and White. "Karie, grab that shank!" White exclaimed, but instead of acting, the Warden stood there, seemingly in a trance. Karie grabbed the shank, and stabbed the Warden ion the shoulder. The Warden didn't even wince in pain, as he shuffled towards White. White then realized something. " #$%! Take the shank out of his shoulder!" White exclaimed, as he shoved the Warden backwards, and Karie removed the shank. "Now put it in his head!" White commanded, as Karie did this, and the Warden finally fell dead. "What the hell was that?" Karie asked. "I'll tell you what, we need to get ammo for these guns, and NOW!" White exclaimed, as he began to search the Warden's body, uncovering 70 rounds of .38 ammo for the .38 Webster revolvers. White handed one to Karie. As this was going on, White spotted 3 more people shuffling at them the way the Warden did. "This place is covered in the N-5 virus!" White exclaimed. "They're...?" Karie trailed. "Yes, they're indeed zombies, we need to get out of here!" White exclaimed, as they picked off the zombies walking at them, and ran down the main prison hallway. They approached the exit to the prison, but it was locked! The Warden's key was too small to fit it! "Alright, we can't get out of here!" Karie exclaimed. "Then we need to find as many of those weapons as we can, and defend this place!" White exclaimed. They then entered the door that said "The Infirmary". All over, there were zombies slowly rising to life, and taking notice to White and Karie. In the middle of all the mess, they noticed that one of the prison guards dropped a small Colt Python, with plenty of ammo for it, as there were zombies likely feasting on the guard's body not too far from the spot. White picked off a few zombies with the .38 Webster, as did Karie, before they needed to reload. White then made a mad scramble, avoiding contact with the zombies, and grabbed the Colt Python and ammo for it. White loaded the Colt Python. "We need to leave here!" White exclaimed, as White and Karie left and shut the door to the overrun Infirmary. "That's not gonna hold! Move out!" White exclaimed, as he tossed Karie another .38 Webster revolver, so Karie could dual wield them. They found a staircase, with one signing pointing up the staircase, saying "Mess Hall" while the other sign, pointing down, read "Docking station". "We need to go up!" White exclaimed, as they ran up the stairs. On the way, they found 5 more zombies, starting to catch onto their presence, and shuffling a small bit faster. White picked off al 5 with the Colt Python, before needing to reload. They pushed their way into the Mess Hall, and found that it was just that. All over, zombies feasted on the bodies of fellow prisoners, and guards. White and Karie then spotted a lunch lady who was fighting off the zombies, with some kind of rifle. "What do we do?" Karie asked, as it did not appear the zombies noticed White and Karie, and were headed after the lunch lady. "Leave them to the zombies, kill the zombies, and grab that rifle!" White exclaimed. "We need to help that lady!" Karie debated. "That lady works for complete evil, those who serve evil, do not deserve to live." White retorted, as Karie eventually agreed. They slowly and quietly entered the Mess Hall, as the lunch lady was eventually overrun, and they could hear loud screams and pleads for help. Karie winced at every moan, while White waited for the right opportunity. "Open fire!" White exclaimed, as they began to pick off the zombie horde of about 20. Karie killed 12, before having to reload, and White killed 6, before having to reload. White inserted 2 rounds into the Python, as he picked off the last zombies, before reloading the entire mag. "What did the lunch lady have?" Karie asked, as they approached the half eaten carcass. White then grabbed the rifle. "It's an M17A1. A piece of crap semi automatic hunting rifle, but it'll do" White said, as he grabbed some ammunition that the lunch lady had, and loaded the M17A1. "What do we do now?" Karie asked. "We're not getting out of here without killing all those things first. We need to make a stand, somehow, someway" White replied.


	2. Confidence

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7  
**

"First, we need to locate some armor and weapons, which I have tacked on this map (shows Karie map). I, having nothing better to do for the last year, have memorized the map by heart. Take it, and we need to split up to do this." White said.

Now, White and Karie were located in the Mess Hall of the Alcatraz Prison, a fairly large prison (as I have shown for the cover image). There is also a lot more to it underground, there is also a Dock for the prisoners to do work for the prison, to reduce their sentences (White and Karie were in for life, by Satan and Dark's orders, being why they never did the work). Amongst the dock, there was a door to a laboratory that not even the prison guards had access to, that only the Warden could access, and there was also a door that led to more prison cells. White had marked all of the areas I just listed to have weapons caches in them. White planned to head for the Docks, along with Karie, then they'd split up, White'd go through the laboratory, and Karie'd go through the route that led to more prison cells.

White and Karie reached the Docks. When they arrived, there were about 30 zombies annihilating the prisoners who had been stuck in place with an iron ball chained to their foot, and were unable to get away. White picked off 10 zombies with the M17A1 before needing to reload, as Karie missed a few shots but took out 7 with the 2 Webster .38s. White finished reloading, and picked off 9 more, with the 10th shot hitting but not killing a zombie. Karie stepped up and put a Webster .38 to this zombie's head, and blew it away, before finishing off the 4 remaining zombies. On the docks, all White and Karie found were a few small pocketknives, and a half eaten- prison guard carcass. "Let's see what he's got on him" White said, as they both stood there. "I hate this" White said, as he reached down and touched the bloody, dirty, and slimy half eaten carcass, and found that the guard had a .38 Marlin rifle strapped to his back, and had apparently fumbled around to grab it, as it was half loose. There was also plenty of ammunition for it, and the scope was attached firmly. "Well, it's a sniper rifle" White said, as he looked at Karie. "Toss it to me" Karie replied, as White gave over the .38 Marlin. "Wow, what a piece of crap" Karie said. "Some maximum security prison, hmm? But come on, there's better weaponry lying around here, that I do know, we'll split up, yell if you need anything" White said, as Karie loaded the .38 Marlin Rifle with the single bullet capacity that it kept in it's bolt. White kept the M17A1 ready to go, as did Karie with the .38 Marlin Rifle. White entered the laboratory, using the Warden's keys, and found some scientists busy at work with various things. These scientists were considered to be hostile, because they were indeed armed, and would probably fire at White if they'd known it wasn't the Warden who entered. White was about to open fire, until he heard a familiar voice. "So, Doctor Jones, how's the cure to the N-5 virus coming?" one of the scientists asked. White realized that Doctor Jones (from the Universe at Battle duo) was working with the enemy! White became enraged, and was about to act, until Doctor Jones spoke. "Oh, I haven't been working on it, at all" Jones responded, to the apparent astonishment of the other scientists. "What?! Why?" One of them asked. "You sick bastards locked up White and Karie, and I hatched the ultimate plan to set them free, not only did I not look for a cure, I released the N-5 virus throughout the prison! There're probably massive amounts of zombies outside of this room" Jones responded, to White's relief. One of the scientists, from behind Jones, pulled out a Colt Python and silently held it to the back of Jones' head, but White intervened, picking off the scientist with an M17A1 shot to the head. Jones, realizing what had happened, pulled his signature Colt Python Speed Reloader out, and before the scientists could pull their weapons out, Jones killed all 4 of them. Jones then turned around, expecting hostiles, but as Jones spotted White, Jones loosened up a bit. "White! You're okay!" Jones exclaimed. "Have I ever not been?" White asked. "Did you... Hear? I hope you aren't angry" Jones responded. "I did hear. And I'm just glad you aren't a traitor." White responded. "Have I ever been?" Jones replied, with a smile. White then began to search the laboratory. "If you're looking for a cure to the N-5 virus, you won't find it" Jones responded. White, searching through some cabinets, pulled out a Mini Uzi, with plenty of ammunition for it. "No, think I'll be just fine with what I've got" White responded, as Jones slammed the door to the laboratory shut. "They're probably on the way by now" Jones stated. "Karie and I took care of some on the way, they must've killed most of the prisoners and guards, because there were A LOT of half eaten, and some more than half, carcasses" White responded. "Karie's still alive? I'm glad to hear that" Jones replied. White loaded the Mini Uzi. "Do you have anything other than that Colt Python?" White asked. Jones pulled out a second Colt Python. "What's the only thing better than one gun? Two guns." Jones responded. White took out the Colt Python he had, and put it where he had found the Mini Uzi. "I can't carry everything now" White said, as he slipped the M17A1 away, and pulled out the Mini Uzi.

Meanwhile, Karie was off, searching the rest of the prison for usable weapons. Inside the cells, there were many prisoners, who were either : Insane to begin with, or going insane at the zombies and what they'd done. Most of them begged Karie to help them out of their cells, but White had advised Karie to ignore these people, as Karie did as such. About 2 minutes of walking later brought Karie to an intersection. There was the bottom of a guard tower to the left, and the Warden's chambers to the right. Karie decided to go for the guard tower, seeing as though White had mentioned smuggling weapons out of the Warden's chambers, and potentially cleaning the place out. Karie decided to visit the Warden's chambers yet, only after the guard tower. Karie went up the stairs, of which, there were 3 sets of, and came to the top, where there was a mounted Barrett XM500 at the window sill of the tower. Karie needed keys, however, to unmount it. That's when Karie got an idea, as Karied fired the .38 Marlin in the air, silencing the begging prisoners. "Here's the deal! I need keys to unlock the mounted Barrett XM500 up at the tower! Anyone who can provide me with the keys, or the whereabouts of them, will be set free!" Karie said, as many prisoners cried out their knowledge of the keys. Yet, what baffled Karie, was that all the way at the end of the long line of cells, there was one prisoner who was completely calm, and smoking a cigarette. Karie walked over to the prisoner. "You know anything about the keys?" Karie asked. "Well, I can tell you a whole lot of things. Such as, under the mounted Barrett you mentioned, there's 7.5 Ammo I could use for this AK-7 I smuggled, and I happen to know where the keys are, exactly, and I can offer you a deal. Let me out right now, and I'll have the keys in your hands before I even leave the cell" the prisoner said. Karie eyed the man, trying to determine if this person was telling the truth. Karie hoisted the .38 Marlin in 1 arm, and a copy White had made of the Warden's keys in the other. "Don't try anything funny" Karie said, as the cell door came unlocked. The prisoner then reached into his pockets, revealed a pair of keys, and placed them in Karie's hands. "Told ya" The prisoner said, as he grabbed an AK-47 from his cell. "What is your name?" Karie asked. "They call me Alfred Capone, but you can call me Al" The prisoner responded. "Hmm, one of the world's most renowned gangsters." Karie responded. "That's right, never a bad idea to have me on your team, now enough jabbering, let's move" Al responded, as they ran towards the guard tower. Karie inserted the keys that Al had given into the mount, and the Barrett XM500 came off like tissue paper. "Now time to do your part of the deal, the lock holding the 7.5 Rifle Ammo is right under the mount" Al said, as Karie unlocked a crate marked in big, red, all caps letters "MUNITIONS". Al grabbed as many cases of 800 bullets as he could carry, and loaded the AK-47. "You have a way out?" Al asked. "No, me and my partner split up and we plan to defend the place and hopefully break out" Karie replied. "You definitely need me, there're hundreds of guard towers out there, only these towers actually have people in them" Al said. "Well, we could always use the helping hand" Karie replied.


	3. Monster House

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7  
**

"Got any way out of here?" White asked. "Yeah, the scientists and I built our own transportation, incase the N-5 virus ever surfaced again." Doctor Jones replied, as he tore down a poster from a wall, revealing a hidden door! Jones opened the door, and there was a big chairlift, enough to hold about 8 people. "Get on, I'll get it going" Doctor Jones said, as White sat on the chairlift. Jones pulled a lever, and walked over to and sat on the chairlift. The Chairlift put up a security bar, to make sure neither White or Jones fell out of it, as it began to fly. White got an excellent view of the exterior of Alcatraz. "This isn't taking us off this property, is it?" White asked. "No, it'll take us to the Warden's chambers" Jones replied. And this rang true, as 5 minutes later, the Chairlift stopped right infront of the balcony to the Warden's chambers. White and Jones stepped onto the balcony, as Jones unlocked the door, and they entred the Warden's chambers. At that point, they heard a very loud sound. "What the hell was that?" White asked. Jones then walked back outside, onto the balcony, and looked outside. "Oh no! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Jones exclaimed, as White came to look. There was a massive horde of countless numbers of zombies banging on the entrance to Alcatraz. " #$%, I forgot that Alcatraz is near a regional graveyard!" Jones exclaimed. "Dammit! I need to find Karie!" White exclaimed. Jones then walked over to a cabinet in the Warden's chambers. Jones unlocked it and pulled out an M1917 submachine gun (commonly known as a "Tommy Gun"), as he tossed it to White. "That aughta help!" Jones exclaimed. "Yes. This certainly will!" White said, as he took out the M17A1 and put it in the cabinet. White then took out and loaded the M1917 with .45 handgun ammo that Jones had found. White kicked down the door to the Warden's chambers that led to the cell room Karie and Al were in. Karie and Al, meanwhile, were on the way back from the guard tower. White's entrance startled them both greatly, as Al raised the AK-47. "You tell them I ain't goin' back, you hear me?" Al exclaimed. "Al, that's my partner! And that's... Doctor Jones?" Karie wondered. "Yeah, we met up at the laboratory, he's on our team" White said, as Al lowered the AK-47. "I see you got yourself a weapon, too" Karie said, looking at White's M1917. "Yeah, and a Mini Uzi for backup" White stated. "Anyway, this is great and all, but I have some rather alarming news for you 2! There's a massive horde of countless numbers of zombies headed this way! We need to arm up and get ready to fight!" Jones exclaimed, to Karie's surprise. Upon hearing the news, the prisoners in their cells all began to beg White and Karie to let them out, to which, they were ignoring the prisoners. At that moment, a loud echoing of groaning, growling, hissing, and moaning emitted the air. "Arm up, it's go time!" White exclaimed, as they dashed through the cell room. They did not even make it to the stairway before encountering a zombie horde. White slammed the door to the cell room. "White! It's not humane leaving the prisoners to die in their cells!" Karie exclaimed. "Screw them, we need to fight!" Jones debated. Al, who did not have opinion, advised "You'd better make a decision pretty quick". White locked the door with the Warden's keys. "You're right, I'm not king of the Heavens for nothing" White stated, as White began to unlock cell doors, with Al and Karie making sure the prisoners didn't try anything stupid. After White had unlocked all of the cells, the prisoners grouped up by the Warden's chambers. "White, we need to get them out of here!" Karie exclaimed, as the zombies were close to breaking down the door. "White! Send them on my Chairlift! There's an option on the lever that will send them to the entrance of the prison!" Jones exclaimed. "No way they'll make it past the guard snipers, and even if they did, there're probably too many zombies" Al debated. "Well we need to take this chance, because it's just as dangerous not to!" White exclaimed, as he turned to the prisoners. "We're gonna get you out of this hellhole, and safely, but to do that, you'll need to listen to me!" White exclaimed, as White explained their predicament. A group of prisoners boarded the Chairlift, with the lever set to take them to the entrance, of which the door was broken down, and they could escape. And speaking of doors breaking down, the door to the cell room was broken down by an onslaught of zombies, far as they eye could see. Al began to fire without even thinking about it, as did White, and they were later joined by Karie and Doctor Jones. But there were too many zombies to kill in a single clip, and these zombies were sprinting at full speed towards the group. "Why has nobody killed these things?!" Karie exclaimed. The zombies then made it to a long line of prisoners waiting to escape. Most of these prisoners were unarmed, and were no challenge for the zombies. However, this distracted them for long enough so that the group could reload, and fire again. White with the M1917, Al with the AK-47, Karie with the Barrett XM500, and Doctor Jones with the 2 Colt Pythons. Some of the smarter prisoners, instead of standing there waiting to die, ran behind the group, where they were decently safe, or at least safer than not. "Towards the guard tower!" Doctor Jones exclaimed, as the massive horde began to overwhelm the group. The prisoners who had fallen behind the group, also pursued them to the guard tower. There, was the mount that held the Barrett XM500, and a window leading to a very long fall into a lake. "We gotta jump!" Jones exclaimed. White then made a masterful dive out the window, as did Karie, while Al merely jumped. Jones looked down. "Me and my big mouth" Jones muttered, as Jones, too, took the jump. Meanwhile, the prisoners behind the group were not so fortunate, as only 2 prisoners made it out the window, and the others were too late, as the zombies made it to them, and killed them. The 2 prisoners that did make it out the window, didn't make the fall, as one guard picked off one of them in mid air, while the other one fell to his doom in a very sharp boulder, falling at a very great speed. It was very bloody. Meanwhile, White, Karie, Al, and Doctor Jones made their falls into the lake. However, they could not escape the property, because there was still a very tall wall of barbed wire blocking their escape, which somehow, the zombies were able to climb. There was a small dock (dock, like a boating dock, not a dock like the one White and Karie visited for weapons), as the quad swam to it. "Everyone okay?" Doctor Jones asked, as everyone but White was breathing pretty hard. At that point, a shot rang out. A guard had opened fire on the quad! "Get to cover!" Doctor Jones exclaimed. But White had different ideas, as he aimed down the M1917 sights. After about 2 full seconds of aiming, White fired 3 clean shots into the guard's head, likely killing the guard. If not killing, at least subduing the guard. Meanwhile, a small pack of zombies had found the quad, as they were running at the group, who was at the end of the dock. "What do we do now?" Karie asked. White got down on one knee, and aimed down the M1917. "We take a #$%ing stand!" White exclaimed, as Al did the same with the AK-47. There were plenty of zombie to be had.


	4. Communications

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7  
**

The horde dawned upon the quad, as they were greeted by M1927, AK-47, Barrett XM500, and dual Colt Python fire. This was enough to hold them back for awhile, as this horde wasn't nearly as massive as the last one, giving the group plenty of time to reload between hordes. After about 10 minutes of fighting, the hordes were gone, temporarily. "We need to get over the barbed wire with some kind of aviator!" White exclaimed. "I've got nothing" Jones said. "There isn't anything that can help us here, we have to fend off the zombies and survive!" Al exclaimed. "Well in that case, we need to split up" White said. Al pulled out 4 walkie talkies. "Anyone have any batteries for these?" Al asked. White took one, as did Karie and Jones. "No, but if we find any, we'll turn these on" White said. "You'd probably find some in the auto body shop that some of the prisoners work at" Al stated, as White looked at the map, and located the auto body shop, downstairs from the guard tower they'd jumped from. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. We don't know how hard it is to kill these things, nor do we know how many of them there are" White started, as the group nodded. "So we have to kill every single one here, and we have to do it as quietly and cleanly as possible. Noise and blood attract them, so try not to shoot if you can help it. If there're more than 5 of them, forget it and open fire, but if not, try other means" White said, as the group agreed. The group entered the prison, and split up. Jones headed for the working docks, White headed to the guard's tower, Al for the Warden's chambers, and Karie for the laboratory.

Once Al arrived at the Warden's chambers, searched the floor. Under a rug, there was a hidden trapdoor supposedly full of supplies that they could use. Al opened it, and found some batteries for the walkie talkie, a Glock 18 (fully automatic handgun) to compliment the AK-47. At that point, Al heard 3 zombies coming to the Warden's chamber. Al greeted one of them by rifle butting it's head off, kicking the other one down, and backing up slowly while taking out a shank. Al then jammed it into the zombie's head, took it out, and as the other zombie begun to stand up, Al plunged the bloody piece of metal into the zombie's head. Al turned on the walkie talkie, incase anyone got ahold of any batteries.

Karie entered the laboratory. According to White's map, there were still some weapons that were to be found here. Karie searched a few cabinets, uncovering a Colt Python and some books that the scientists used. After searching these, Karie found another poster, that was falling off the wall. Karie tore it down, and found another secret door! Karie opened the door. After finding no opposition, Karie dashed up it's stairs, to find a large desk. Karie searched the desk, and uncovered a small, compact, but usable Chicom CQB 3 round burst SMG. This thing was much better at combating hordes than the XM500, and there was also plenty of .32 handgun ammo for it. Karie loaded it, and found a small pack of batteries lying next to where the Chicom CQB. Karie inserted them into the walkie talkie, and turned it on.

Jone entered the working docks, in search of batteries and a good place to hold out. While running over dead bodies, Jones tripped over something on the ground. Jones turned around, and saw something sticking up out of the ground. "What the?" Jones wondered, as he turned to grab it. The ground felt like some sort of wallpaper, like the one hiding the laboratory's secret doors. Jones pulled out an exacto blade, and cut through it. Indeed, it was more poster paper, and after cutting through it all, Jones discovered a secret trap door! Jones lifted the door up, and cautiously entered the trapdoor, and upon entering the long hallway, Jones found a Highlander double barreled shotgun, 16 gauge shell boxes, and some batteries for the walkie talkie! Jones picked up the Highlander, loaded it, and inserted batteries into the walkie talkie. Upon further searching, Jones also uncovered something that'd be just amazing. Jones pulled out what looked to be a PAW-20 20MM Grenade launcher! _"I profess in explosive weapons!" _Jones thought, and to his luck, there was a massive crate of 20MM grenades to be used for the PAW-20! Jones slipped the Highlander away and hoisted the PAW-20, as he stepped out of the trapdoor and back onto the docks, as he was approached by about 6 or 7 zombies. Jones fired a PAW-20 shot at the horde, and there were guts and blood all over the place, as the zombies were smoked to oblivion. Jones then flipped on the walkie talkie.

White heard explosions throughout the prison. _"What the hell is going on?!" _White wondered, but proceeded through the prison hall, but was halted when there were about 15 zombies left behind, hewing on prisoners who did not make it out. Thankfully, they did not know White had entered, but it was not going to be possible to proceed until White killed them. White pulled the M1927 out, and began firing on the horde. Before having to reload, White had picked off 12 of the 15 zombies in 1 30 round clip. This attracted the attention of the other 3, but they were just starting to stand up, when White gunned them down. White, in a dash, headed straight for the guard tower. However, it did not appear like there was anything useful in the room. White searched for some batteries or anything else useful, but only found some left behind 7.5MM Rifle Ammo that Al could not take for the AK-47. Knowing it could later be useful, White took the remainder of the ammunition, before noticing something. When taking the ammunition, the ground made some kind of uneven movement right where White was standing. White touched the ground, and it, like with Doctor Jones, felt like wallpaper. White clawed through the wallpaper-like ground, and found a trapdoor! White opened the trapdoor, and found something strange. White found the Blade of Holy Light that, apparently, the prison had confiscated! _"How in the hell is this HERE? I thought Blake had it!" _White thought. Next to the blade, White spotted some batteries and another trapdoor right under them. White grabbed the batteries, and continued to look at the Blade of Holy Light in disbelief. White then reached for the Blade, but his fingers protruded the blade itself! White then wondered if it was a hologram, but after this, White blinked, and the Blade was gone. White then determined that it was probably prisoner's derangement, and inserted the batteries into the walkie talkie. White then switched it on.


	5. Hovercraft

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

Al talked into the walkie talkie. "Guys, I'm taking the lift down to the dock" Al said, as Al boarded the lift. Seconds after Al did this, a response came in. "Doc Jones in, I can see the lift end route,you should be clear to proceed" Jones said, as Al activated the lift. Al came out at the prison entrance, which was still sealed off by barbed wire. Thankfully the guards would not be an issue anymore, as they had all been overwhelmed by the massive zombie hordes. However, that would be an issue, as now there were no other people than White, Doctor Jones, Karie, and Al for the zombies to attack. Al pulled out the AK-47 and combated about 20 zombies that had followed the lift path. The dock Al was on was very wide, and could fit many, many zombies. Al then got caught reloading, and would've been overwhelmed by a seemingly endless horde of roughly 80 zombies, but Al decided to dive into the water that was nearby. Expecting the zombies to give further chase, Al swam as far away from the entrance as he could, but found the zombies staring at him and not moving. Al then came to a dead halt. Al then swam across to a nearby dock and pulled out the walkie talkie. "White! Karie! Doc! I just made a discovery!" Al exclaimed. White would be the first to buzz in. "What?". Al replied "These braindead idiots are scared as #$% of water! Grab a boat and let's fight from the stream!" Al exclaimed.

"How can you be sure?" White asked. "I dove in the water to get away from a horde, and instead of diving in after me, they just stood there, staring at me" Al said. "Good, glad to hear it, I gotta turn-tail and head for the Warden's chambers" White said, as White turned around, and began to run for the Warden's chambers.

"Karie here, fill me in" Karie said. "Come down to the shipyard docks, and make it quick, I found a way for us to win this thing" Al said. "How?" Karie asked. "The zombies won't get in the water to fight us, they just stand there, now, there's a boat not too far from here, we could take it out far enough into the stream and just gun them down" Al said. Karie stood and thought a bit about how to get to the dock, when a zombie came from behind and attacked Karie. Karie, acting very fast, shot it in the head with the Barrett XM500. When all of a sudden, Karie noticed something very wrong...

Doctor Jones finished with the working docks, and heard the walkie talkie message. "I know where a hovercraft is, screw your stupid boat, there's a hovercraft that the Warden likes to take out for recreational purposes in the Warden's chambers! I'll move there on the double!" Jones exclaimed. "Never mind Jones, I'm already there, where is it?" White asked through the walkie talkie. "There's a hidden closet on the wall next to his bed, grab the small lump in the wall and rip the wallpaper off and you'll find the hovercraft inside the closet, and I'll be there to help you load it into the chairlift" Jones said.

Al then realized that he'd have to holdout at the docks, knowing White and Jones might take a few minutes to get to the docks with the hovercraft. "Karie, come in?" Al asked through the walkie talkie. "I'm... Here..." Karie slowly responded. "Get down to the docks, the others will be here in a couple of minutes with the hovercraft!" Al exclaimed. "I... Coming..." Karie slowly responded, getting Al feeling that something was wrong. "Is there a problem?" Al asked, but before Karie could respond, Al noticed an oncoming horde to the docks he was standing on. "Whatever it is, fix it and get over here! Al out!" Al exclaimed, putting the walkie talkie and taking out the AK-47. Holding out would probably be easier than it appeared, as Al could leap into the water at anytime things got out of hand. Al kneeled down and backed up to the edge of a dock, and watched as zombies about 50 yards in front dashed towards Al. Al fired an entire AK-47 clip at the horde, about 45 strong, and reloaded, having killed 5 of them. At that point, Al spotted White and Doctor Jones riding the chairlift with the hovercraft on top of it, being held in place by the 2 of them. As soon as the chairlift was floating over a stream of water, Al could hear Jones yell "NOW!" As White and Jones threw the hovercraft into the water, as they jumped onto the hovercraft. Al jumped into the stream to the left and swam for about 2 minutes and 100 yards to the hovercraft, as he boarded the hovercraft. "Where the hell's Karie?" White asked. Al turned to the docks and saw zombies, hundreds of them, swarming the docks, but not even approaching the water. "I don't think Karie made it" Al said. White pulled out the M1927. "That's not good enough for me. Wish me luck guys!" White exclaimed. "White, no, that's suicide!" Jones exclaimed. "I'd rather die fighting for a lifelong friend than live thinking I could've done something" White said, as White dove into the water and found an vacancy on the docks, as White jumped onto the docks, as the door to the prison tower was about 200 yards in front. It was a clear journey to the door, but zombies on the rest of the dock caught on and began to give chase. White dashed, attempting to avoid a conflict, and White made it to the entrance, being chased by at least 1,000 zombies, as White entered and slammed the door shut. White rushed for the laboratory, where Karie was, and entered and slammed the door shut. White could clearly spot Karie near the secret closet. White rushed over to Karie. "We have to go now!" White exclaimed.


	6. The Warden

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

White then glimpsed in horror at Karie. "I got jumped by a zombie and the #$%er bit me" Karie said, sullenly, and holding up and revealing a bite on the arm. "Holy #%$! Let's get you to the hovercraft! We must still have some time!" White exclaimed. Karie hoisted up the Chicom CQB. "Don't mind me, I might be a bit slow" Karie said, with a bit more life. White kicked down the entrance to the laboratory, and found a massive horde of about 200 zombies had breached the laboratory. White reasoned the others were still at the docks. After a clip of the M1927 and Chicom CQB, there were still 140 of them left, and they weren't getting any slower while the duo reloaded.

White was correct in reasoning that Doctor Jones and Al were staring at about 800 zombies staring at them on the docks, while safely stationed on the hovercraft about 100 yards away. "We'd better start to chip into the horde" Al said, as Al began firing the AK-47, and Jones the 2 Colt Pythons, at the horde. After a clip of AK-47 and 2 Colt Pythons, they had killed 30 of the zombies. Jones then reached for the PAW-20, but Al stopped him from firing it. "That thing's an explosive, we don't want to bring down the whole dock do we?" Al said, as Jones put it away and took back out the 2 Colt Pythons, as they resumed firing at the unholy horde.

White, being incredible with sleight of hand, was able to keep most of the horde at bay with fast reloading and powerful M1927 fire. Meanwhile, Karie was reloading very slowly, with the bite on the dominant arm. Karie also found aiming was getting to be very difficult, with the hand on the bitten arm not being able to retain a firm grip on the Chicom CQB. After a few close calls, White and Karie were able to repel the massive horde. "Come on, we gotta go!" White urged Karie, as they began to run out of the laboratory. White and Karie then found the entrance to the prison and opened the door, but found that making it back to the hovercraft would be impossible, because there were about 690 zombies between them and the hovercraft, and there was no room to try to dive into the water and swim. White slammed the door to the prison shut. All of a sudden, White heard a loud, ravenous roar come from inside the prison. "What the #$% was that?" White exclaimed, as the ground began to shake. Moments later, a massive 8 foot tall zombie on fire wielding a hammer and sporting armor came sprinting into the room, and the zombie looked angry, as it lunged at Karie. It slammed Karie hard with it's hammer, before White ripped it off, using all his strength, and threw it to the ground. White picked up the zombie's hammer and obliterated it's head with the hammer. White threw the hammer down and ran to Karie. "Are you alright? Jesus Christ, I saw that thing hit you HARD!" White exclaimed. Karie weakly stood up. "Think I've got a concussion or something, it hit me in the head and now I am seeing blurry and have a massive headache" Karie said. "God dammit!" White exclaimed, who was stumped as to what they should do.

Al and Doctor Jones were still busy firing at the horde, and there were plenty of zombies loading the docks, when all of a sudden, they heard a 2nd loud, ravenous roar, as a zombie similar to the one White had taken down began rushing through the massive horde. It then leaped up into the air and slammed it's hammer down on the chairlift, which was the group's only way out of Alcatraz! The zombie then touched down onto the docks and began sprinting towards Doctor Jones and Al. However, it stopped at the edge of the docks and stood there, giving them a menacing look. "Focus your fire on the big one!" Al exclaimed, as they began firing their AK-47 and Colt Pythons at the big zombie. Jones then got an idea, as he pulled out the PAW-20. Jones fired a grenade at the zombie's head, and it blew the head off like a kernel in a bag of popcorn when overheated. However, after it died, Jones and Al could hear a menacing voice. "I, The Warden, will make you pay for your sins! I will be back!". "That zombie DID look like the Warden, the Warden played basketball and was overly obese, so it was probably a zombified Warden" Al said, as they continued to fire into the horde.

White helped Karie up, and they went into the laboratory. White, while passing through, noticed another bulge in the wall. "Looks like another secret door" White said, as he tore at the wallpaper hiding yet another secret door. White opened the door, and was very impressed at what was inside."Holy crap, looks like this prison isn't so poorly guarded after all!" White exclaimed, as he pulled out an M62A2 minigun from the shelf in the door. Karie hoisted up the Chicom CQB. "I'm feeling better, maybe it wasn't a concussion" Karie said. "Crap, there're no bullets for this thing in here" White said, as he searched the shelves, and found no bullets. Karie picked up the walkie talkie.

_"Al! You know where we could find some 12.7MM Rifle Bullets for this M62A2 White found?"_

_"Al here. And you have some for the Barrett XM500, I thought?"_

Karie then realized this mistake.

_"Oh yeah. Thank you"_

"What do you want? I got hit really hard in the head!" Karie exclaimed, as White took some of Karie's 12.7MM Rifle Bullets, and loaded the M62A2.

Al and Doctor Jones had finally finished off the massive horde on the docks. Al drove the Hovercraft up to the docks. Jones and Al then proceeded to inspect the obliterated chairlift, and obliterated is the correct word. "This thing's broken beyond repair, how the #$% do we get out of here?!" Jones exclaimed. "We're not done yet. I know what we can do" Al said, as he signalled Jones to enter the hovercraft. "Where're we going?" Jones asked. "Warden's tower. I know what to do" Al said, as he drove the Hovercraft to the Warden's tower. "This prison has an airport. I know there are some things around here we can use to put together our own airplane and get out of here. The airport would lead us to fly right over Golden Gate Bridge, all the way into freedom! Now, let me show you!" Al said, as they approached the back of the Tower to find yet another 'secret' door. Jones and Al entered the Tower, and were at the window of the tower. Al went to a wall in the small tower, tore down the wallpaper. "Okay, this whole 'door behind wallpaper' crap is getting old. I thought when I used it, I had an original idea!" Jones exclaimed, as they proceeded through the door, which led to the airport. "How in the hell did they conceal this? It's a damned airport!" Jones exclaimed. "Eh... You should pay more attention" Al said.


	7. Controversy

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

Al switched on the walkie talkie.

_"White! The chairlift is totaled, but we've found a way out!"_

_" What? I can climb barbed wire, you know?"_

_"No need, come to the airport_ (gives White directions to airport) _and I'll give you a map and list of things we'll need"_

_"Alright, and we may not have forever, we've got a bite victim here"_

Al cringed.

_"If it's who I think it is... Dammit..."_

_"I know. See you there"_

Al flipped off the walkie talkie, as did White. All of a sudden, they heard the same sound that they had heard before when the Warden popped up. At that moment, the Warden appeared out of nowhere right at the entrance to the airport! "Oh crap! Eyes high! We got company!" Doctor Jones exclaimed, as he took out the PAW 20, while Al took out the AK-47.

White began getting the M62A2 spinning as White and Karie proceeded to the Warden's tower. On the way, White spotted 3 zombies heading up to the airport entrance. "Let's try this thing out!" White said, as White fired the M62A2 at the zombies. It was a slaughter, as a red mist of blood illuminated the air and the 12.7MM rifle bullets tore through the zombies like a blown off lid of a frying pan containing boiling phospherated liquid through a roof. White and Karie then proceeded to the airport to greet the Warden. The Warden had been chasing Jones and Al around, unsuccessfully though, as both of them were unharmed. However, the Warden looked relatively unharmed as well. Upon entering, the Warden turned with an askance towards White. "YOU! Master wants your head!" The Warden exclaimed, as he put away his massive Warhammer and took out a Wakizashi blade, as he charged at White. White responded by firing the M62A2 (Which has 150 round clips, firing an amazing 22 rounds a second) at the Warden, full force. After about 3 or 4 seconds, the Warden fell to the ground, and exploded fire. A voice in the air, sounding like the Warden then said "You can't escape your SINS! I will never die!". "Okay, enough of that, time to put this plane together!" Al exclaimed. "And just how do we do that?" Karie asked. "Here's what we need" Al said, as he showed them a list of things they'd need. It read:

Engine

Fuel Tank

Carbon Fiber Metal (for the wings of the plane)

Control Valve

Rigging

"Now, there are 5 trapdoors on this floor, all of which ultimately will lead us to these 5 parts." Al said. "I say we all split up, if we're all looking for the same part at once, it'll just waste time. Who knows how long until that Warden comes back?" Doctor Jones asked. "True, but if we split up and the Warden appears near one of us, the results could be dire." White responded. "How about White, you go alone, you're more capable at fighting the Warden if he pops up near you, I'll escort Karie to a part, and Doc Jones goes alone, that PAW 20 can fight the Warden." Al suggested. "I can handle myself, despite the circumstances" Karie argued. "Karie, no offense, but given the fact that we don't know how long you have, your opinion doesn't bare much weight" Al responded. This angered White. "Now look, just because we have a wounded ally does not mean that we leave behind or start to subjugate them!" White exclaimed, to Karie's agreement. Al turned to Karie. "We might actually want to have an adult conversation about what to do if Karie takes another spill" Al stated. "Well I'm really glad I've got you looking out for me. This is just #$%ing great" Karie retorted. "You could become one of THEM! How can you be #$%ing calm about that!" Al exclaimed, as Karie got right in Al's face, and calmly stated. "That's enough. You know exactly what to do if I turn, and that's enough, do you hear me?" Karie said. Al backed off a bit. "We haven't come this far, only to die because we were STUPID!" Al exclaimed. "Well then just #$%ing kill me then! Either shut up and get to work, or if my bite really bothers you that bad, KILL ME!" Karie exclaimed. "This is getting out of hand..." Doctor Jones stated. White took out the M62A2. "Look, everyone shut up! I don't care about what Al OR Karie thinks about the bite, NOTHING IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW other than us getting to work on that plane! Let's go! Everyone split up!" White commanded. Al took out the AK-47, Doctor Jones took out the PAW-20, and Karie took out the Chicom CQB with a bit more strength than before. "I don't feel as weak as I did when I had just been bitten" Karie stated. "Good, maybe that's a good sign" White said. White agreed to grab the engine, Al'd grab the Fuel Tank, Karie'd grab the Carbon Fiber Metal, and Doctor Jones would grab the Control Valve.


	8. Plane Parts

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

Karie went into the trapdoor Al had said contained the Carbon Fiber Metal. In the room the trapdoor led to, there appeared to be a nasty pack of Hellhounds, feasting on a dead body. The Chicom CQB, while being incredibly agile and easy to reload, was horribly weak in burst mode, and the Select Fire option was broken on this particular one, taking away the ability to revert it to fully automatic mode. However, this hallway the Hellhounds clogged up was large and still had room for Karie to sneak by, should that be the decision. However, Karie also had plenty of time to launch an attack of opportunity and potentially defeat the Hellhounds, despite their speed. Karie took a second to aim, and fired off a Chicom CQB burst, taking off one of the 4 Hellhounds' heads. Now, obviously, this alerted the Hellhounds to Karie's presence, as they sprinted towards Karie at a blinding speed. Karie catalystically fired the Chicom CQB at the Hellhounds, killing 2 of them in the large 40 round clip, but there was still one left when Karie had to reload. Thankfully, the last Hellhound missed Karie when it tried to pounce attack, and gave Karie enough time to reload the user friendly Chicom CQB. Karie then fired 2 more burst shots at the Hellhound, connecting on all 6 shots, and killing the Hellhound. Karie then walked over to inspect the dead body, and discovered it was a prison guard's body that the Hellhounds had been feasting on. All the organs and bones were dislodged and blood was everywhere. Not a pretty sight. However, Karie found an interesting piece of equipment on the guard's person. Carefully, as not to touch the dislodged pieces of body, Karie grabbed up a pair of V-42 Titanium Knives. These knifes were dually wielded, and allowed the user to fire knives break action style, similar to a typical weapon, only that the ammunition was the Titanium Knives, which appeared to be coated in some of chemical. Upon further inspection, Karie noted the chemical to be N-6 Antivenom, the "cure" to the N-5 zombie virus. Really, all this did was kill zombies, and while that was good, it could not prevent the re-manifestation of the N-5 virus itself. However, Karie could literally poke a zombie with either an up close melee attack or a far away shot to anywhere, and it would kill the zombie easily. It was worth noting, however, that the N-6 Antivenom does not work on Hellhounds, and would prove largely ineffective fighting a horde, so the Chicom CQB was still very useful. They could also be retrieved and used again (provided that the user could find gloves, so that they did not risk accidentally cutting themselves and inadvertently injecting the venom inside themself). Karie looked down the long hallway, and found a barren, long rocky hallway, but then a green flash popped up and startled Karie. It went away almost as fast as it had appeared, concerning Karie. Nonetheless, there was no present threat, so Karie proceeded down the hallway, and came to a stone door, slightly ajar. There was a small, yellow light emerging from the crack of the door that was open. Karie pulled out the Chicom CQB and kicked the door down (albeit a small bit of pain, considering the door was made of stone), only to find that the yellow light was the Carbon Fiber Metal shining! But then Karie found a small piece of paper on top of the Carbon Fiber Metal. It had writing and green goo on it, and read:

_"It all ends so painfully and slow_

_My hammer and army of dead will interrupt your blood's flow_

_First it starts with illusions and colors that are weird_

_Then those colors, into your bodies are seared"_

Karie slipped the note into a pocket and grabbed the heavy Carbon Fiber Metal. All of a sudden, the ground rumbled slightly, and Karie dropped the Carbon Fiber Metal and fell to the ground. Karie then felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea and fatigue, as consciousness slipped away and Karie fainted.

_Earlier:_

White entered the trapdoor that supposedly contained the engine. Upon reaching the bottom of the trapdoor, White found a large river, and there was some stadium to the right, and it appeared like this was a parking lot to some sort of stadium, with a restaurant to the left and an abandoned street that White was standing on. "How much can you hide in these #$%ing trapdoors?" White thought, as White dove into the river to approach the stadium, but found it was about 3 feet deep and it was just a horribly flooded parking lot. White swam through the water and approached the stadium. The sign on a fence right before the stadium was barely legible, but this did not concern White, as White pushed through the unlocked gates. White then entered the stadium. Entering the stands, White found a baseball diamond that had been ravaged by the long-drawn out apocalypse, but there was nothing of interest on the field. White turned around and headed up the stands to find a ladder and some sort of equipment on a desk in front of it. White inspected the equipment but found nothing of particular interest, White surmised that this had been a baseball stadium and this had been the loudspeaker's equipment. White then turned to and climbed the ladder, which led White to the roof of the stadium. White then turned around and spotted what appeared to be a broadcasting booth. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash, as the door to the home team's locker room broke down and a bunch of zombies, wearing some kind of baseball jerseys, came sprinting out. At that same instant, a zombie came stumbling out of the booth. White, noticing that the zombies that came from the locker room didn't seem to be aware of his presence, in an attempt to stealthily kill the present threat, knocked the zombie to the ground and stomped on it's face multiple times. It's head exploded and it died. White's attempt to stealthily kill the zombie succeeded, as the others hadn't caught wind of White's presence yet. White entered the booth and found many empty Gatorade bottles and several protein bars, along with a pair of sunglasses, 2 laptops, a printer, several sheets of paper with baseball names and statistics on them, and a suitcase. White opened the suitcase, only to find an Xbox hooked up to some kind of portable TV. White then opened both laptops, and found that apparently the booth has it's own generator, because the laptops were being charged and somehow had a stable connection. White opened the laptops and searched through them, and found something of interest. Someone had left a Word document open, and had left a sentence of writing on it. It read:

_"A note to my intern. We found an engine that we need for the Titans' team bus. You know, the one that blew out and we had to get fixed? Yeah, that thing was so massive, it could fit a #$%ing plane. Anyway, the engine is in the visitors' locker room. See you there!"_

White reasoned that the engine might still be in the locker room. However, the locker room was being absolutely swarmed on the outside by lurking zombies and White had no clue how many would be in the locker room. White climbed back down to the stands, and took out the M62A2, and got it spinning.


	9. The Decision

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

White finished off the zombie threat easily with the M62A2. White entered the room that the document had said, and sure enough, there was an engine! Alongside it, White found a massive jar of some form of green liquid. It had a label on it, that caught White's eye. It read:

_Friend bitten by a zombie? Here, take this, or your friend will turn into one of them!_

White eagerly grabbed the jar, and slipped it away. White then turned to the engine, and grabbed it. White could now no longer operate the M62A2, considering it needed 2 hands, and one hand was now occupied by the engine. White still had an M1927, that thanks to White's superhuman strength, he could operate one handed. White pulled out the M1927 and walked for the trapdoor.

Karie slowly woke up. However, Karie could not move and felt weaker than ever before. Karie then suddenly realized that someone had picked up Karie's unconscious body and tied it to some kind of iron pole with some kind of rope! All of a sudden, Karie could hear some laughter. All of a sudden, Satan and Dark stepped out of hiding. "You 2" Karie stated. "Yes, this will be the final curtain for you and White! You didn't really think you could escape, did you?" Dark exclaimed, but Satan motioned to Dark to calm down. "Well, my colleague put it best, but we have a plan in place to wipe you and White out." Satan said, with an evil smile, as he held up a time bomb. "Look familiar?" Satan asked, as Karie glared. "Relax sweetheart, it'll all be over soon!" Dark exclaimed. "Dark, you know the rule about talking #$%, now we can drink WHEN we win, and we can celebrate and gloat WHEN we win, but not yet!" Satan exclaimed, as he set the Time Bomb. "It's been set for 1 hour. Now, Dark, get to position." Satan said, as Dark flew away.

White approached the trapdoor he had entered through, when he heard a ringing in his pocket. White dropped the engine and pulled out his cellphone. It was an unknown caller. White picked it up.

_White: Hello?_

_Satan: Hello White_

_W: That voice..._

_S: Yes, it is me. Satan! Back from what you thought was the dead!_

_W: Okay, well, this was inevitable. I know, you want to make me feel retribution, bla bla bla, just gimme a time and place and I'll be there_

_S: Well, aren't you a bit arrogant?_

_W: I've done this lots of times before._

_S: Well, this time we'll make it interesting. Dark has been released into the air, and is headed for a dimension where nobody but Dark and I can enter. This will be your only chance to kill him._

_W: Alright, so I suppose Dark's waiting for me somewhere for a final battle or some #$%?  
_

_S: No, Dark's flying to that dimension. You have 1 hour to catch up with him. Meanwhile, we have your friend, uh, Karie is it? We have a live bomb over here, set to blow up in 1 hour. The choice is yours. Either come here and save your friend, I will text you the location, or go after Dark, and leave Karie to die. You have 1 hour before either Dark escapes or Karie is blown to smithereens._

Satan then hung up. Satan then turned to Karie. "I cannot WAIT to see what White chooses! What do you think?" Satan asked. "I think if White had half a brain, he'd go after Dark" Karie replied. "Ooh, not feeling very upbeat and confident, I see?" Satan replied. "I've been bitten. That's how I fell unconscious. I don't know how long I have. For all we know, in an hour, I could turn into one of them." Karie replied. "I see. Well, if this happens, I'll just defuse the bomb and put you down myself. While I want you gone, nobody deserves to be one of them, and I'll do you that kindness" Satan replied. "Am I supposed to thank you?" Karie asked. "Personally, White's out for his teammates, if he knows you're worthless, I still think he'll leave Dark. Honestly, with the modifications Dark has had since their last battle, White'd do well to come for you anyway! Only time shall tell!" Satan exclaimed.

White called Al and Doctor Jones.

_White: Guys!_

_Al: What?_

_Doctor Jones: What's up?_

_W: (explains situation)_

_A: Shouldn't the decision be obvious?  
_

_DJ: I feel the same way. But dammit, this is rough_

_W: Yes, the decision is a no brainer. I am going to go for..._


	10. Carly's Voyage

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

_Up in the heavens:  
_

Eugene and Eustace woke up. Blake was off and out and about somewhere, and had asked Eugene, Eustace, and Carly (recently moved in) to watch over things. Eustace stepped outside the mansion, and picked up a piece of paper. This was the piece of paper that Myra, their super computer, usually delivered to Blake's front door, basically telling Blake how planet Earth was doing. Eustace flipped through it, with disgrace, as it read:

**_VIOLENT UPRISINGS IN SAN FRANSISCO_**

_As little as 48 hours ago, the prisoners of the Alcatraz prison revolted against their captors, and are roaming the streets in a frenzy, as reports of "cannibal activity" burn throughout the area.  
_

"Eugene! Some dumb assholes opened up Pandora's box on Earth!" Eustace yelled. "What happened this time? World War 5?" Eugene asked. "Nah, it's like these people like having zombies around or something!" Eustace replied. "Shh, we don't wanna wake Carly. Well, anyway, how bad is it?" Eugene asked. "Strangely enough, after 48 hours, it's only shaking up the San Fransisco area, more specifically, Alcatraz Island" Eustace replied. "Are we gonna do something? Or is there a chance the humans have finally figured this whole thing out?" Eugene asked. "We wait until we see something of interest. Or if Blake or Carly want to go." Eustace replied. "Well, do we have a prisoner record at Alcatraz?" Eugene asked. "Maybe. Why?" Eustace asked. "Maybe a prisoner had something to do with this. Maybe he or she or they'll be of interest to us" Eugene replied. "I wouldn't count on it. Who could possibly be there? White? Karie? See how stupid it seems?" Eustace stated. "I guess now that you put it like that, it seems kinda far fetched." Eugene reasoned. Carly then walked downstairs and approached the duo. "Morning you guys" Carly said, as Eugene and Eustace responded with greetings. "What's the news from Myra?" Carly asked. "Gah, nothing more than some tom foolery" Eustace replied. "What Eustace meant to say, some dumb asses on Earth brought about the N-5 virus again" Eugene replied. "Good thing I'm up here, then, and not down there" Carly replied. "You said it. And ol' Eugene here wanted to see the prisoner records of Alcatraz Island, where this whole mess started" Eustace stated. "Hmm, well maybe we should skim it through. You know. Just in case." Carly suggested. "Exactly what I said!" Eugene exclaimed. "Settle down Eugene, you agreed that the odds of us seeing anyone important were slim to none." Eustace replied. "Well why not? Not like it will hurt us." Carly replied. "Fine, fine, I'll get ya your damn prisoner records" Eustace replied, as he led Eugene and Carly into the master computer room. Myra printed out the prison records. It read:

_Alcatraz prisoner list (in alphabetical order):  
_

_Warren Kellington  
_

_Heath Alvarez_

_Isiah Richardson_

_Terrence Irrealington_

_Elton Earth_

_Ian Remington_

_Shelby Etwiler_

_Heather Salvador_

_Elena Iachetta_

_Randall Dearborn_

_Ellen Ellis_

_Warden list:_

_Warden Stanley_

_Warden Hank_

_Warden Earl_

_Warden Randy_

_Warden Endy_

_Prisoners on the restricted list:_

_Alfred Capone_

_(See above)_

"In what world is this in alphabetical order?" Eugene asked. "Al? I know Al!" Carly exclaimed. "How do you know Al?" Eustace asked. "We used to date in high school. Then he turned into a jerk and got in trouble with the law and we broke up. Seems he didn't improve since way back then." Carly stated. "Do you wanna go after the guy?" Eustace asked. "Not necessarily, but something does trouble me. Why isn't this in alphabetical order?" Carly asked. "Somebody probably screwed it up" Eustace reasoned. "No way. No way someone'd screw up this bad. And why does it say here (points) 'see above'? There's nothing but the ordinary prisoner list to look at!" Carly exclaimed. "Well settle down now, it's probably no big deal" Eugene stated. "Guys, I think we should head down to Alcatraz" Carly said. "Seriously? It's seriously bothering you that bad?" Eustace asked. "Yes, I think it's one of those games like in the movies, where when something is this screwed up, there's something behind it" Carly stated. "Slow down, you're not making any sense, so we go down there. What if nothing happens, and all we see is your ex? What then? It's not exactly safe down there, so until we find an actual reason to go down there, we should stay put" Eustace stated. "But what if we stay here and miss out on something important down there?" Carly asked. "You've got a point, Carly, and while we probably could go there and back safely, I agree with Eustace, it's not worth the risk if we don't know what we're looking for" Eugene stated. "Well if you 2 won't come with me, I'll go myself, do you know where Blake keeps his VTOL Warships?" Carly asked. "Okay, slow the hell down, do you even know how to pilot a VTOL Warship?" Eustace asked. "I have learned a lot more than you think" Carly said. "Knock this insanity off, NOBODY'S going ANYWHERE!" Eugene exclaimed. "If you guys wanna come with me, I'm moving out in an hour. If not, stay up here, I'll see you soon" Carly stated. "Are you fucking insane? Do you know what Blake might do if he finds you stole his fucking VTOL Warship?" Eustace exclaimed. "When I return with something important to the group, Blake'll forgive me" Carly replied, as Carly left the room, to an awe struck Eustace and Eugene. "What do we do?" Eugene asked. "Nothing." Eustace blankly replied. "But Carly'll get killed, and Blake'll be fucking GORKED at us if he finds out we let Carly walk out with a VTOL!" Eugene exclaimed. "Blake'll understand. There's simply nothing we can do, unless we join Carly on the expedition." Eustace stated. "Why do I get the feeling we'll let Carly out of here and then feel guilty and pursue Carly?" Eugene asked. "Because that's probably what'll happen. But for now, we stay put." Eustace said.

_1 hour later_

Carly walked outside the mansion, and walked to Blake's airport. It was about a 10 minute walk from the mansion, and there was aircraft as far as the eye could see. Helicopters, Airplanes, Fighter planes, Attack Choppers, Warships, and the occasional suicide plane. Carly walked over to the Warship lines, and eventually found a single VTOL Warship. Carly opened up the cockpit, jumped in, closed the cockpit, powered up the engine, set it to Mode 1, slowly ascended, and set it to Mode 2. The VTOL then sped off into the distance, as Carly headed for Earth.


	11. Hard Feelings

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

Carly flew the VTOL Warship outside of the heavens and entered Earth's ozone layer. Thankfully, the VTOL was completely heat resistant or Carly would've been burnt to a crisp (in the future, global warming gets more serious). Carly flew in over Alcatraz island, and attempted to land on the Island. However, Carly's inexperience as a pilot made Carly forget to take the VTOL off Mode 2 (Jet mode), so Carly couldn't land the VTOL when it was going at 440 miles an hour. Carly suddenly lost control of it, and was forced to eject seconds before it crashed into a guard tower, and obliterated the guard tower and VTOL. Carly pulled out the emergency parachute, and landed safely on the dock. _"How do I get back? What have I done? Maybe Eustace and Eugene were right!" _Carly thought, and thankfully, there were no zombies on the docks, just lots of dead bodies. Carly pulled out the Barrett M82A2 and got ready. Luckily for Carly, the front door to the prison was unlocked. There was also a trail of raw blood that led up a staircase into a portion of the wall that seemed to be once blocked by some kind of silver wallpaper. Carly walked up the staircase and into the room. Carly found and approached a long hallway with a red carpet leading into a door that had some kind of Hellhound painted on the door. Carly tried to open the door, but it was locked. Inside, Carly heard some kind of beeping. Carly then identified it to be a Remote Detonator Bomb counting down from a certain time. When that thing went off, all of Alcatraz Island would be in pieces. _"Eustace and Eugene were right. Dammit!" _Carly thought harshly, but all of a sudden, Carly heard a familiar voice off in the distance. Carly then recognized the voice to be Al! Carly left the hallway, and headed upstairs to the Warden's office floor, and headed for the adjacent guard tower, which Al and co. had left behind an open door to the airport. Carly walked up the stairs and approached the airport.

Doctor Jones, who had found his piece of the plane, waited for the group to arrive. Jones was also keeping alert incase the Warden decided to pop up. Jones spotted Carly entering the airport. Jones in a defensive stance, raised his Colt Pythons and aimed them at Carly. "Don't fucking move!" Jones ordered. Carly hoisted the Barrett M82A2. "I don't mean any trouble. I just came on a scouting mission" Carly replied. "Bullshit! You're probably working for Dark and Satan or whoever!" Jones exclaimed. "Relax. I intend no harm. I'll just be going now." Carly said. Jones kept the Colt Pythons trained on Carly, as Carly kept the Barrett M82A2 trained on Doctor Jones. Al then emerged from a trapdoor, with the Fuel Tank in both arms, as he set his part down next to the Control Valve that Doctor Jones had acquired. Al eyed Jones, and then Carly. "What the hell?" Al said. "I mean no harm, Al, truly I don't!" Carly exclaimed. "How do you know my name?" Al asked clearly not remembering who Carly was. Carly was shocked. "How do I know you? It's me Carly Storm!" Carly exclaimed. "I recognize your name..." Al stated. "You piece of shit, we dated for 4 months in high school!" Carly exclaimed, with a glare at Al. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! I don't recall why we ever broke up..." Al said. "Because you raped my best friend and robbed a bank!" Carly exclaimed. "That's not a massive deal! I never raped anyone!" Al exclaimed. "Al, I know you don't realize this because you're you, but you probably ruined that poor girl's life, you piece of shit" Carly exclaimed. "Yeah? How many lives have you ruined?" Al asked. Carly hoisted up the Barrett M82A2. "One more now" Carly said, as Carly shot Al right between the eyes with the Barrett M82A2. Al's head exploded, as Jones raised the Colt Pythons, and fired at Carly. Carly dodged all 12, yes, all 12 of the shots, as Doctor Jones dove in a trap door for cover. Doctor Jones put away the Colt Pythons and took out the PAW-20. Carly put away the Barrett M82A2 and took out a small MP5 submachinegun, and ran down a part of the stairs for cover. All of a sudden, a major explosion happened in the air, an explosion so massive, that it shook Alcatraz Island! Doctor Jones poked his head up from the trapdoor, and fired the PAW-20 in strafing mode. Considering Carly had retreated slightly, this never had any chance of doing any damage. Carly, realizing that Doctor Jones was reloading, charged back up the stairs, and fired the MP5 at Jones, grazing a bit of his hair before he ducked back in the trapdoor for cover. Carly, in order to reload, retreated back down a bit of the stairs. The fight was on.


	12. The Return

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

White then emerged from the trapdoor and into the airport, to find Doctor Jones in a defensive stance and Al's remains all over the ground. "What the hell happened?!" White exclaimed, as Doctor Jones turned to White. "Get your head down!" Jones yelled, as Carly re-entered the airport, MP5 poised. White raised the M62A2 and got it spinning. But, right before White gunned Carly down, he heard a voice from up above. "White! For the sanity's sake, don't shoot!". White, Jones, and Carly looked up. It was Eustace and Eugene, in parachutes! They touched the ground safely. "Eustace! Eugene!" White exclaimed. "White! Hear me! Carly is a friend!" Eustace exclaimed. "Carly killed Al though!" Doctor Jones exclaimed. Eustace turned to Carly. "You haven't been here for more than an hour and you nearly managed to get yourself killed." Eustace trailed, with disappointment. "Nah, I had things under control" Carly replied. "Bullshit. Do you know who White is?" Eustace replied. White packed the M62A2 away and left his part to the plane. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be, and NOW" White said. "You never told us..." Doctor Jones started, before White spread his wings, and flew away (apparently there were no zombies around) "...what you planned on doing" Jones finished. "I'm amazed that White is alive!" Eugene chimed in. "Oh yeah. How about that? Who was right?" Carly gloated. "Carly. You owe us one for saving your ass. And that 'one' will be to never speak of this trip again. Blake's already gonna give us hell for us hijacking his aircraft, so let's just get this done and call it quits" Eustace calmly stated. "What exactly is 'this'?" Eugene asked. "Well, White's alive. Getting White home safely is the primary mission now." Eustace replied. "Yeah, White's a few thousand feet away from us now. Not too easy" Carly replied. Doctor Jones pulled out a walkie talkie. "White? Come in, White" Doctor Jones said.

White touched ground right in front of the Alcatraz Prison entrance, ravaged by dead bodies. White texted Satan.

_I'm coming for you, you sick asshole, gimme a time and place and I'll be there in a heartbeat_

1 minute later, Satan responded with directions. White busted down the Alcatraz entrance, and headed up the stairs. However, this place was far out of the way. White turned to an air conditioner. White, using little effort but unbelievable might, thrust the air conditioner to the side, revealing a vent that went UP Alcatraz. White flew up the vent, and after about 10 feet of flying, White faced the back of yet another air conditioner, with no more room to ascend. White shoved the air conditioner down, and found a room with lots of wires and techy things. White proceeded through the room, and the only door that was there. White entered the room, and found a figure sitting in a chair with it's back turned to White. "I've been waiting too long, White." it said.

Eustace, Eugene, Carly, and Doctor Jones were planning their next action, when a massive explosion happened at the barbed wire that prevented the group from escaping! However, it was not good news. 4 armored convoys, 3 humvees, and a tank rolled into Alcatraz prison grounds. "That logo on the tank..." Carly started. "Perhaps it's law enforcement here to contain the disease." Doctor Jones suggested. "No it's not." Eustace stated, firmly. A group of teenagers, armed with fully automatic rifles and handguns, stepped out of the convoys, humvees, and tank. "It's the Y.A.L.E" Carly stated.


	13. Showdowns

**Breakout 2 by Androidfish7**_  
_

_Near the armored convoys, humvees, and tank  
_

"Come in Admiral" a Y.A.L.E commander said through her walkie talkie. "Admiral Blanton here. Speak." The walkie talkie responded. "Hello Admiral Blanton, Commander Lia Waterfall. We have arrived at the Alcatraz Island said to be where Carly Storm and Eustace Bangs reside" Commander Lia replied. "Flush the place out. I am granting usage of 1 Armored MQ-8B Fire Scout Drone, 1 AV-22 WAR Osprey Gunship, and 1 Crusader Tank. You also have 50 of Y.A.L.E's best on your side. Bring back their heads" Admiral Blanton replied, as he turned off the walkie talkie.

"Shit, them again? I thought we destroyed their HQ!" Carley exclaimed. "That was a long time ago Carly. 35 years ago, we did that. Look at them now! I can't quite make out what weapons their using, but they drove Honda Civics back then, now they drive convoys and humvees! They've made major strides since then!" Eustace exclaimed. "Well, what do we do?" Doctor Jones asked. Eugene took out 2 Raging Bull .454s. Eustace waved his hand down. "No way. Far too many of them. We keep our head low..." Eustace said, as he pulled out a cane "...And we take them out silently" Eustace finished. "With a cane?" Carly asked. "You young folk don't seem to understand. This is no ordinary cane." Eustace said. "What's so special about it?" Doctor Jones asked. Eustace swung it, as it flashed black. "It will randomly strike it's target with either the powers of fire, ice, electricity, water, metal, boulder, psychic, black magic, or venom. Very useful, especially if I swing it at the right time and strike with the right power." Eustace replied. "I've got better" Carly said, taking out the MP5. "What're you gonna do? Suppress it?" Eustace asked. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do" Carly responded, by attaching a suppressor to the MP5. "We could also do... This..." Eugene started, as he pulled out an Annihilator brand RPG (fires bigger rockets and can lock onto vehicles). "Are you fucking insane? Do you know what's gonna happen if we fire a rocket when trying to be stealthy?" Doctor Jones exclaimed. Eugene put the Annihilator RPG away, and took out a Blunderbuss. "Something from when I was a kid." Eugene said, as he attached a suppressor to it. "That'll bust a head open" Eustace said, with a smile. "More like remove it all together" Eugene contested. "What am I supposed to do?" Doctor Jones asked. "Here" Eustace said, as he pulled out his signature MP5, and silenced it, before tossing it to Doctor Jones. "Now let's teach these kids a lesson" Eustace said, as they got ready.

"You sick bastard." White said. Satan stood up. "I honestly didn't know whether or not to expect you." Satan said, as he faced White. Behind Satan, lied Karie, tied to the pole, with 40 minutes on the bomb left. "I see you bring some N-4?" Satan asked. White pulled out the M1927. "Put that thing away" Satan said, as he pulled out White's Blade of Holy Light! "I've been saving this since the day you finally came back" Satan said, as he tossed White the blade. "You think I'm some kinda busboy, don'tcha?" White asked with disbelief. "Oh, you truly have learned your enemy!" Satan said with glee, as the Blade disappeared into thin air. "What the fuck is this?" White asked. Satan pulled out a massive, fiery axe. "This is for real this time." Satan said. The axe read "Hell's Redeemer". White put the M1927 away. "Being the fair person I am, I did bring this for you" Satan said, as he tossed White a cane. White picked up the cane. "Let's go, then" White said.


End file.
